kingxfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilien Rambo
Maximlien 'Max' Rambo was born on July 17th 1990, he is the son of the famous war hero/L.A.P.D.cop/C.S.I agent, Joshua J. Rambo and the former LAPD Cop Lorna Cole,his sister is the famous pop singer Kimberly ann Rambo. Max and Kim from an early age were fascinated with their dad and the fact that he was mysterious with what he did for a living and they wanted to know what his job was but they were to afraid to ask. When Max was 8 years old he went into the attic playing hide and go seek with his younger sister Kim , while he was up there he found an old shoe box that said "Property of Rambo" Max went searching through the box and found a bunch of pictures of his farther and his friends from the war in Vietnam and a G.I. Joe toy. When his farther came home he asked if he could have the toy, Josh said yes but only if he took extra care of it since it was his favorite toy as a kid. When Max was 16 his parents were getting a divorce and was torn between the two and he did not want to choose, so he droped out of school and enlisted in the army. While in Iraq he had many near death experinces and won 2 Bronze Star Medal after he went back into enemy lines to save his best friend Billy Wines and his Staff Sergeant Micheal Holmes. He deployed from Iraq when he broke his leg and went home to Los Angeles where he saw his sister again for the first time in two years and where he saw his mother and her new husband Stuart who is a millonarie and where he saw his father, it was a emotional reuion. after a week of living with his mother he decided that he didn't like Stuart very much and wanted to live with his father who convinced him to get his Ged and go to college. When he graduated from California State University he was suposed to get drafted to the NBA but was insted re-deployed into the war and this made a falling out between him and his father who sated that he never wanted this for him but Max said "This was never your decision to make ! " Josh was fed up with Max and moved to thailand as soon as Max went back to Iraq and left the house for him so he has a place to stay when Max comes back. 5 years later after the U.S. withdrawal he came home to no one with his mother gone having moved to New York because of Stuart, Kim touring with Sheerah as her back up singer, and his dad having moved to Thailand ,he was alone he felt hurt and betrayed by his family but most importantly his father (who stoped paying the bills on the house so it went to the bank) who he looked up to and never expected something like this from him and wanted revenge but he didn't want to hurt him phiscally but emotionally he wanted to slander the Rambo name and bring dishonorment to it. He started a Navjo Mafia he ran Drugs and Guns, in 10 years he and the Navjo Mafia was big and 5 years after that they were the 3rd biggest Mafia organization in america they had every state but New York and Max was on his way over there to discuss business with the Mexicans to try to move to New York and use his sick mother as a front . When he got to the night club that the mexicans ran he saw a beautiful waitress her name was Rosara, he gave her and exra tip every time she came and gave him a refill. After the night went smoothly and the Navjo transition worked perfectly Max brought home Rosara and made passionate love to her all night. 9 months later she gave birth to a son and they named him Joshua out of further embarrassment to Max's father. 2 years later Max soon found out that controling America was too hard to contol alone and formed two Leagues one for the northern half of the U.S. and one for the southern half. The northern half was called The Iroquois League which did the ceremonial and cultural institution embodied in the Grand Council, ran by Grand chief elder Blackbird while the southern half was called The Iroquois Confederacy which was the decentralized political and diplomatic entity that emerged in response to the more powerful Italian Mafia. 10 years later all out war was upon the two rival Mafia's when Vito Corleone hired a hitman to kill Blackbird after he felt he disrepected his family by not recognizing them when he was in a meeting with the 5 families. Max was deeply upset by this act and sent his men to infiltrate and kill the 5 families but Vito escaped alive. Max sent a letter to Vito stating that he did not want any more blood shed and to stop his business, Vito's children saw max's warning as a threat and wanted war so war is what they got. 2 years later Max's mother Lorna Cole died , Max attended the funeral with his wife and son Josh all so attended the funeral and it was the first time in 32 years Max had seen his father, and the first time ever Joshua Jr. had seen his grandfather who had already grown a liking to him who brought 12 presents (for every birthday he missed) to JJ. Max's Organization was found out by his father and his father had a hearth attack he was rushed to the hostpital and 2 weeks later released he called child services and then filed for custody over Josh Jr., Max lost custody after his wife was found to be on drugs and was given full custody to Josh. 15 years later Max and the new Don Michael Corleone were supposed to end the war and have a peace treaty but when Max's son Josh who is now 27, and a lumberjack and married Michael's daughter Mary with whom he had a two year old son with. Max saw that as direct disrespect as did Michael the peace was off and the war was on, Max was continuously anoyed by the fact that his own so had betrated him and planted a bomb in Mary's car but what he din't know was that she was with her son that day and the bomb killed them both JJ was mortified by this and all he wanted was revenge with the skills that his grandfather taught him. Max knew that the rath of Michael and his own son was going to be swift so he had to be swifter, he would avoid his son and evade him for 3 years by going state to state and county to county he was almost cought sevral times by his son but was to smart for him however Max sliped up when he called for a war meeting between Michael and him-self. Right before Max and Machael where about to discus business, Max's son came and killed the guards setting off the slient alarm then Max went hiding under his desk but Michael was left wandering what was going on and when Josh busted through the door was the first to die then Josh not finding Max left the room, Max thinking that he was safe he ran out the room and was caught by Josh, Max was desprate and punched Josh in the face and disarmed him they had and fist fight that Josh had one but the Max's goons came and distracted him and max was abel to leave to his helicopter on the roof but as he was about to bord the helicoper ,Josh came up bloody and all and shot down the helicopter he then preceded down the stairs and lit the buliding on fire while Josh was outside he saw max graveling,When Josh caught up to him Max pleaded with him not to kill him ,to forgive him. Josh then said something that reminded Max of his father "I Forgive you but that won't save you" then preceded to Shoot Max in the head.